Lies I Told Myself
by Winged.Armed.Dangerous
Summary: this book has nothing to with Max Ride. i just needed a catagory. this story is my own, an idea that i wrote and decided to share. please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

At first the thought of cheating on my boyfriend was a big 'no-no'. Of course I'm not saying that now it's okay, it's still very wrong and hurts the ones you love. I lost my virginity to my ex-boyfriend, his girlfriend would've freaked if she'd known. She wouldn't be too pleased if she knew that I was his first and he was mine. I was single at the time he was not.

Now I stare at the jacket sprawled out on my bed. 'Your mom took your jacket' was all the note said. Darrin, my current boyfriend, wouldn't be very happy if I showed up at school wearing Kevin's jacket. I decided not to wear it but take it to school to give back to Kevin.

"How was your night?" Darrin sat next to me on the bench outside the school. "Hope you slept well even though I wasn't there to hold you." Kevin was, I managed to keep my thoughts far away from my lips.

"Terrible, I froze to death all night long." I smiled and Darrin leaned forward to press his lips to mine. I remembered Kevin's lips, soft and sweet and I had to break the kiss between Darrin and I. the bell rang, making Darrins sentence carry away from my ears as I stood and walked away.

"Maci! Hey!" I ducked down a hall to avoid Mellissa, and found myself running straight into someone's chest. I felt their hand grip my wrist and pull me beside them.

"We need to talk." Kevin's voice was deep making me feel like a kindergartner in trouble for eating the play dough. He pulled me into an empty janitor's closet, closing the door and locking it. "Where's my jacket?"

"I put it in your locker." I mumbled looking up. Kevin's eyes darted around the small room looking anywhere but at me. "Kev I-"

"I can't, Mac. Terrah, she…I- we…I cheated on her. That makes two Maci, two girls I've cheated on for you." The words stung causing me to flinch. "I wish I could say that I want to still be friends, but that obviously didn't work out last time. Maybe if we just stop everything I... I won't fall for you again.' I held back my tears as Kevin turned to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. "Bye, Maci."

I waited a very long time, it felt like years before I whipped my tears and left the room. "Miss Reed, hall pass?"

"No." I mumbled as Mr. Loop stopped me in the hall.

"You okay?" my eyes were probably really red from crying. "Maci, is everything alright?" I nodded slowly. "Go ahead to class, I'll just give you a warning." My footsteps echoed down the empty halls as I walked alone to my chemistry class. Kevin's words still ringing in my ears.

-chapter 2-

"Hey, are you coming over?" Mellissa asked as we walked through the crowded halls. The last bell rang, causing the students to turn into a herd of elephants scared of a mouse. Freshman moved out of the bigger kids' way, probably scared shit less of us.

"No, Darrin said he'd help me with homework, or… I'd help him. However that went down. I've got to find him first."

"Stadium bleachers." Justin spoke as he walked beside Mellissa and I. "He stayed there after PE." Justin smiled slightly before walking faster, leaving me and Mellissa.

I waved good-bye to Mellissa and headed for the stadium, passed the busses and teenage crazed drivers. "AHA! Darrin stop!' my heart pounded as I passed the door that lead under the bleachers. "When are you going to break up with her? I'm tired of being the 'other girl'." I starred quietly at Sarah whose body sat tangled with Darrin's.

"You can wait a little bit longer; I'm kinda scared to break up with her. She's funny as hell but scary as shit." Sarah smacked Darrin's arm. "Damn! Okay, okay I'll talk to her…next week?"

"It's been almost three months! Break up with her already!" I deserve this, I thought as I stepped through the doorway to let them know I was present.

"Don't bother, Darrin." I smiled. The two stood quickly, detangling themselves. "Looks like im not the only one.' I spoke aloud.

"Maci- wait what? You cheated on me?" Darrin stared, puzzled.

"Funny, cause I was prepared for you to be all pissed but you can't. You did the same thing. Though, three months? I remember us only being together for two and a half, interesting how that one works." I smiled at him, laughing bitterly. Bye, Darrin, Sarah. I have to be getting home." I turned on my heels, my smile dropping. "My day just keeps getting better."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maci, why is Darrin sitting over there?" I turned around to see where Lorane pointed.

"Why not?" I laughed.

"He's holding hands with Sarah Bell…" Lorane mumbled. "Am I the only one that finds this odd and out of place? Shouldn't he be holding his girlfriends hand?"

"Long story short: we broke up yesterday. End of discussion." I took a big drink of water as Lorane, Mellissa, Eric and Carla gawked at me.

"Hey, guys." Terrah sat down next to me at the round table. "What are you guys doing this weekend?" I kept my eyes from the person that sat next to her but I felt his eys on me. My heart raced just knowing that he was watching me.

"Nothing." Everyone mumbled. I didn't even bother saying what I was going to do. Darrin and I would not be going to the movies.

"Kevin and I are throwing a party for my birthday. I want you all to come." Terrah's eyes stopped on me. "Maci, you should like bring that huge tent you have. It's gonna be a little camping trip."

I thought about sleeping in the same tent as Terrah and Kevin and a giggle rose in my throat. I coughed to cover my laughter. "I can't, I made plans this weekend. But go ahead and stop by to pick it up."

"Aw, no fun. You're the best party friend I have." Terrah frowned and spoke in a whiny voice. "We can postpone if you want, I don't mind."

"No, don't do that. Maybe next time when I'm not doing anything." I smiled a little before drowning out the conversation. For being juniors in high school we have only left campus a number of times, but always come back and sit at the same table to eat. Weird. I wonder if I were to leave who would-

"Maci." I looked up as Kevin spoke my name sharply.

"She Listens to you." A voice behind me said, scarring me. I turned around to face two police officers. "Maci Reed, I'd like a word with you please."

"Shit, they found me." I mumbled loud enough for the table to hear me as I stood. I followed the officers through the cafeteria, people staring at me, their questions plastered on the faces. I was taken to the office where I sat in the councilor's room.

"Miss Reed, your brother's mother was taken into custody." My mind whirled at the thought of Clyde being in a foster home. "I know you and yoru mother are far more capable of taking care of him rather than your father. If you'd like we-"

"Yes, I'll take care of him. Don't send him to my dads." I broke the officer's sentence.

"It will only be for a little while. You are underage and we are taking a huge step by even sending him with you but we agree that it is what is best." The officers smiled pleasantly. We'll bring him over tonight." I screamed yay…in my head of course. My eight year old brother was moving in with me, his seventeen year old sister, but I'm a child at heart.


	3. Chapter 3: chap 4 & 5

I knew I'd made a mistake when I said that my little brother could stay with my mom and I. she very much disapproved of Kara's parenting skills and my mother hated the lack of respect my brother showed.

"Maci, we can't afford to have him stay here. You should've talked with me first." My mother whispered so Parker couldn't hear.

"Mom, it's only for a little while. It's better than having him stay in a foster home or at my dads. I'll pay for him to eat; he can sleep in my room. Hell, I'll sleep on the floor or on the couch if I have to." I argued for my brother.

"Fine, but I wont hesitate to bend him over my knee." I couldn't help but giggle as my mom pretended to bend a child over her knee. "Go ahead and eat. I have to work and wont be home for dinner. I've gotta go get ready."

"Bring me taco bell for lunch tomorrow!" I yelled up the stairs after my mother. I growled and turn to the empty kitchen. "Actually, taco bell sounds good now."

"Maci, what's for dinner?" Parker greeted me as he joined me in the kitchen.

"Well what would you like? Go check the cupboards and tell me what sounds good. ~3 hours later~

"They're…deformed." I mumbled making Parker laugh causing flour to shake from his hair. I sat the cupcakes on the counter to admire their deformation. "Should've taken that cooking class last year."

"No kidding, you suck at cooking." I picked up an egg and threw it at Parker, splattering his already messy shirt. "Hey!" he took a handful of flour, attempting to throw it at me. Our game continued until the whole kitchen was cover in egg or flour.

"Go take a shower and get into bed." I ordered a smile on my face making the order sound more like a statement. Parker laughed and ran off. "Man, I hate cleaning." I groaned and began to clean the kitchen, a frown plastered on my face.  
>-chap. 5-<p>

"Maci…is that egg in your hair?" Mellissa asked.

"Dammit! I didn't get it all out. I was up 'till four this morning cleaning the kitchen after Parker and I made cupcakes. I didn't have time to take a shower when my alarm clock went off at six." I began fidgeting with my hair, making an attempt to get the egg out of my hair. When I looked up at the group, their eyes were all wide. "What?"

"But you can't cook!" Eric busted out laughing. "Wish I could've been there to see that!" I shoved him away as he laughed harder.

"The kitchen was a mess and I had to clean everything. It sucked! Oh and the cupcakes were extremely deformed." I giggled as Terrah sat down.

"Have you guys seen the new math teacher? She looks like a total bitch!" Terrah laughed. "Oh, Maci, Kevin's stopping by tomorrow to get that tent. We're going up early to set up for camp." Did Kevin volunteer to this or did you trick him into it, I thought as I nodded in agreement. "I really wanted you to be there."

"Sorry, I made plans." I took a bite of my apple as someone sat next to me.

"Hey, bitch." My eyes widened as the person spoke. "Long time no see." Adrian's voice was sweet unlike her.

"If only it'd stay that way." I said as I stood throwing away my lunch. I turned to leave but Adrian stood in front of me.

"I believe we have something to finish. Got suspended before we could finish our 'conversation'." She growled. I smiled.

"You know as fun as kicking your ass sounds, I'm not with Darrin anymore. You can have him." Adrian pushed me back hard.

"I don't want your trash." She swung at me, hitting my cheek. I recovered fast, an angry pit deepening in my throat. "Come on, Fight me whore!" everything disappeared. It was just me and Adrian. I couldn't hear the rest of the student body as I closed my fist and swung.

Arms went around me, pulling me away. I struggled against the person holding me, screaming incoherent things. I watched as Darrin's arms went around Adrian, pulling her in the opposite direction

"That fucking hurt you stupid bitch!" Adrian yelled, I went to yell something back but a loud whistle stopped me.

"Andrews, Thompson, Reed and Johnson my office. Now." Mr. Tardle yelled after the whistle. He used last names which proved he was pissed. The last name her spoke made my heart skip as the arms holding me let go. Kevin walked passed me to go to the office, and I knew he wasn't too pleased with me.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Adrian's mom pushed her out of the principal's office. Darrin, Kevin and I sat in the waiting room waiting for our parents' to arrive. Adrian's mother waited until they were out of the building to explode. Darrin's mother arrived next and they were both taken to Mr. Tardle's office.

Kevin didn't say anything as we waited for our parents'. I knew my mother would freak but Kevin's mother wouldn't say anything. She used silence as a punishment and let his step dad do all the yelling.

"Maci Clair, you better have a good reason as to why I'm here." My mother entered, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Please, Mrs. Reed-"

"Ms. Bensen. I didn't marry her jackass of a father; you've got to be kidding me." My mother glared at the secretary. I pulled on my mother's purse, trying to get her to sit down before she jumped the secretary and I got into more trouble. "You are in deep shit." She mumbled.

"Ah, Ms. Bensen." Mr. Tardle said as he walked behind Darrin and his fuming mother. "Please come on in." I glanced back at Kevin, who's mother had finally joined him, his step father sat on his left glaring into space. Kevin felt my stare and glance up at me. A sad look covered his features, a look of regret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Suspension, Maci, how is that not bad? My mother yelled.

"I didn't throw the first punch."

"Yet you're suspended for two weeks while she only got one. Closed fist, Maci. You left a mark on her cheek-."

"She pissed me off!" I stood as my voice rose.

"I don't care!" the house fell silent, all I could hear was my heavy breathing. "You're grounded, just go to your room." I heard my mother sigh as I ran up the stairs.

"Maci, are you in trouble?" Parker asked after I slammed my door shut and plopped down on my bed. He spun around in the computer chair to face me.

"Yes, I am. Do me a favor and don't fight in school, it ends badly." I gave a small laugh. "Well, you've got school tomorrow. Get some rest." I stood, going to my dresser and pulling out some pajamas. "Good, night butt head." I fluffed his hair as I passed him.

"Night, Maci."

-chap 7-

"Holy Hell! I am bored!" I yelled to no one. I was three days into my first week of suspension and was dying of boredom. "Why must there be nothing on television?" I groaned throwing a handful of popcorn at the TV. "You suck."

"Hello to you to." I jumped a foot in the air as Mellissa spoke.

"Scared the hell out of me! How'd you get in here, I locked the door." I stood to hug her.

"Come on, Maci. We've been friends long enough for me to know that the garage door is never locked." Mellissa hugged me back. "I can see you suspension is going well" Mellissa gestured to the popcorn by the TV.

"Oh yeah, I thought it would be fun, no school. I got homework commin' out the yin-yang and I can feel my brain cells dying." I smiled.

"Well, Eric and I came to make your day. I sent him to get movies and pizza."

"Sweetness!" I punched the air with my fist and did a little dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Week two. Oh boy, I thought. I sat at the kitchen table, my books of homework surrounding me. I got up to get a glass of water just as the doorbell rang. "Maci, I need a favor." Mellissa bust into the house. She tossed me a plastic bag. "I missed my period." I pulled out two pregnancy tests.

"Mel, you really only need one." I laughed.

"You're taking one with me." Mellissa smiled. My heart sank at the thought. "Please? Little miss virgin afraid? You don't have anything to worry about." Mellissa's eyes got big. "Pretty please? Because I'm your bestest friend in this whole wide world?" I sighed, giving in.

-Two hours later-

"Mellissa are you done yet?" I knocked lightly on the downstairs bathroom door. We stalled for almost two hours, both of us too chicken to pee on a silly little stick. When we finally got up the guts to do it we headed off to separate bathrooms and did the deed. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Mellissa.

"What'd yours say?" she asked.

"I-."

"Mines negative!" she exploded. "In a way I'm kind of excited but then again I'm sad. Oh! What'd yours say?" I smiled and tugged on her hand, pulling her behind me as I ran up the stairs. I walked into my mothers' bathroom to read the little stick. "Well? Read it."

"P-…' my heart sank as I stuttered. "Positive."

=========================================chap 9=================

"Honestly, I thought you were still a virgin. Why didn't you tell me?" Mellissa spoke. I ignored her and continued to pace the floor. "Just tell Darrin, I've said that over 100 times."

"I can't. I can't be pregnant, and I can't tell Darrin." I took a deep breath to keep myself from sobbing like a child. My body shook as I bite down on my bottom lip. "This can't be happening to me. I can't"

"Maci, Darrin will need to know. I mean you can't hide it from him, it's his kid-."

"No." I spoke quickly.

"It's not!" Mellissa stood. "Maci, who? Who were you with?" I couldn't contain my tears, the scraped down my cheeks like rain.

"It doesn't matter. He won't change his mind. He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore!" Mellissa took me into her arms as I began to sob.

"What are you going to do? Maci, he's bound to find out whoever he is. When he does don't push him away, if it's not Darrin..." Mellissa paused. "You love him enough to let him go and that is true love."

-At school-

"We missed you so much!" Lorane hugged me close. My two week suspension was over and I was welcomed back into school with open arms, literally. "What the hell were you thinking?" Lorane smacked my arm.

"Stupidity." I laughed.

"Yeah, that's not a lie." Carla smiled. Terrah ran up, hugging me.

"Maci, oh my God you're back!" I felt her body against mine and I realized that I carried her boyfriends baby. I felt bile rise in my throat.

"Shit." I pushed away from Terrah, running into the bathroom. I pushed into a stall, letting my body do the up- chucking it needed. I heard the bathroom door open and felt someone grab up my hair, pulling it back.

"Maci…" Mellissa mumbled. "What are you going to do?"

I stood whipping my mouth and going to the sink. "Start with telling my mom."

-side note-

Readers,

Hiya! Thank you to…well whoever is reading this. I greatly appreciate all the reviews on my story. I realize that I have made a couple mistakes. First, Parker is Clyde. I forgot what name I gave him and then changed it again. Sorry. Second, some of the chapters are really short which kinda sucks. In some of the spots there should be a break, like a space to show that it's not a new chapter but it's a different scene. For some reason the computer doesn't keep the break when I download it to FanFiction. I will try to catch that next time. Keep reading and tell me what you think!

~Mandie~


	6. Chapter 6: chap 10 & 11

"I feel like that girl in that old movie Juno. Like I should totally say 'it would be sweet if no one hit me'." I laughed trying to change my mood. My palms stayed sweaty and my heart continued to race. "My mother should be home soon."

"Yeah…can't you just tell me who the father is? It's driving me insane!" Mellissa growled. "I imagine it would make this whole deal a lot easier..."

"Mel-."

"Maci, I'm home!" I felt my heart rate exhilarate at the sound of my mothers voice. I stared at Mellissa, my thoughts and expression full of horror. I turned down the hall to greet my mother, Mellissa at toe.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." I mumbled. Parker hugged me before he ran up the stairs to play the video game.

"What's up, Hunny? I brought you dinner, oh hey Mellissa." My mother smiled pleasantly at Mellissa and I. "Maci, you okay?" I realized that I began to breath heavy, my thoughts jumbled up in my head refusing to be sorted out. I began to feel light headed, and my stomach flip-flopped.

"I-I can't." I turned to Mellissa who stopped me from following in Parkers footsteps.

"Maci, what's going on?" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and without turning to face my mother I spoke.

"Mommy, I'm…" I opened my eyes. "I'm pregnant." There was a long pause before I slowly turned around to face my mother. Her eyes were wide, but the anger was well hidden.

"Maci…"She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mellissa I'd like a word with my daughter. Alone, please." Mellissa turned, leaving my mother and I. we stood in silence, me not knowing what to say and my mother too ashamed to speak. "Who?" she knew I never had sex with Darrin. "Maci…please don't tell me it's somebody you don't care about? Don't tell me you went and got drunk and made a huge mistake with some random guy!" by the end of the sentence my mother's voice was a booming yell.

"Mom, you know me better than that."

"Do I? Maci, you promised. You promised you wouldn't follow in my footsteps." I looked down at the floor, remembering my promise. My mother took a minute; the house fell silent as she thought. "Who all knows?" She sighed.

"Mel, Eric and now you." I mumbled as I played with a loose string on my shirt. My mom stayed silent for a count of ten, I knew she was very disappointed.

"After school tomorrow we'll go to the counseling office. See what options you have, hell with your grades you could probably graduate tomorrow." She smile a little. "I'll call your doctor and make an appointment." My mother hugged me, pulling me into her chest. "I love you, Maci."

"Love you too, mom. I'm sorry." I mumbled, truthfully meaning it.

-chap 11-

"Maci, are you okay? You seem kind of….well, different." Terrah and I walked side by side down the hall going to the computer lab. I glanced up at her, nodding.

"Just a little sick and tired. Need to get more sleep." I smiled. "I'm fine." I couldn't tell if I was trying reassure her or me. Possibly both.

"Yo, yo!" Eric pinched my arm as he ran up to walk with us. "Where you guys going?"

"The lab." Terrah and I both answered.

"Sweet, me too." We continued walking. Terrah disappeared off to the bathroom while Eric and I found a seat. "What's the plan? I mean with the little thing in the oven." He looked at my stomach and I couldn't help but bust out in laughter. "What? Why is that funny?"

"Ha, I guess its not. Um, my mom and I are going to talk to the councilor today after school, talk about my options." I stopped laughing to answer Eric's question.

"Yeah, Mel's going crazy. Asks me like everyday if you told me who the dad is, I always answer no." Eric smiled. "Oh well, right." I gulped, my nerves all of the sudden on edge.

"Yeah, oh well."

-After school-

"Well, we do have a program that will give you the option to graduate this year. However, you still have to have 27 credits. You're close, Maci, just five more to go. I can talk to your teachers but you have to be willing to do extra work, in class and outside of class." I nodded at everything Mrs. Luke said, knowing my options were very slim.

"Now what happens if she doesn't get all 27 credits by graduation?" my mother asked.

"She can take classes during the summer and get her diploma by the time school starts next year." Again, I nodded. "Also, Maci, to get you started they just got an opening for the daycare here at the school. That might help get you ready for this big step."

"Yeah, I just want to make this smooth. Get school out of the way. So, uh, let me get this straight, I continue coming to school?" I asked.

"Well, if things became a distraction we'll have to change that. The normal routine is once the teen mom starts showing they don't want to be in school where all their peers see them. So they come in Mondays and Thursdays. They come in Monday to get that weeks work and Thursday to turn in what you have done and get any help needed. This'll take place in the library." Mrs. Luke answered. "It's really up to you, Maci. The best decision would be to graduate."

"Yeah, that's what I want."

"I'll let you take home these, just fill them out with the information asked, oh and did you want that position at the daycare?" my mother and I both nodded. "Great!" Mrs. Luke exploded. A huge smile plastered on her face. "We'll see you tomorrow, Maci, Ms. Bensen, you two have a good evening." My mother shook hands with Mrs. Luke before we were handed the packet of papers, leaving the office.

"I think this will all work out. We didn't have stuff like that when I was in high school. You brats are lucky." My mom lightly shoved me. I laughed along with her. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Readers,

Due to the many complaints I'm taking my story off of this site. Clearly I was not informed that it is "against the rules" to put a story up that doesn't have a category. Eventually I will put this story up on FictonPress, if the site will let me. So far it has not. Well, please continue to read once it is up on the other site. If you have anymore question please message me. Thank you.

-Mandie-


End file.
